


Cop & Robber

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Charlie & Billy & handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop & Robber

The first time Billy met Charlie he had no clue it would come to this.   
  
When Charlie’s file had come across his virtual desk he was sure there had been some mistake. He immediately called Don, who sounded as raw and broken as when their mother died. “Please, Billy. Just bring him home,” Don had said. “Bring him home safe.” Bring him home alive. At that moment he’d hated Charlie for making Don sound like that.  
  
And now he was here, outside a rundown hotel, with Don’s little brother on the other side of the door. Don’s little brother who had somehow managed to divert millions of dollars from the U.S. government. As far as he knew, Charlie had never been dangerous. Still, Don’s brother or not, he wasn’t going to take any chances. He drew his gun and knocked on the door. “Charlie Eppes, this is the FBI. Open the door.” He’d only get five seconds before he kicked the door in.  
  
Charlie opened the door then stood back, his hands held in the air, palms open. He didn’t look surprised to see Billy. He just looked tired, features drawn and pale. “I’d hoped it would be Don.”  
  
“Turn around, hands on the back of your head. Slowly,” Billy growled.   
  
Charlie did as told and Billy holstered his gun and grabbed Charlie’s left wrist, slapping the cuff on him. He gave the right the same treatment and saw Charlie shiver as the second cuff closed.  
  
“Not that it matters,” Charlie said conversationally, “but the money is safe. I haven’t touched it and I’ll give it all back.”  
  
Billy didn’t say anything, just hustled him to the car. “You’re not going to ask me why?”  
  
“Don’t have to,” Billy said. “It was fairly obvious.”  
  
“Yeah,” Charlie said thoughtfully. “I suppose it was.”


End file.
